


The Girl with Two Choices Vol. 2

by peacecast



Series: The Girl with Two Choices [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Lovers To Enemies, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacecast/pseuds/peacecast
Summary: Lana is back for 5th year, and she is still head over heels for Draco. Things have changed since the disastrous end to the tournament, and now her life is going into two separate ways. So what will she choose love or duty.
Series: The Girl with Two Choices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194386





	1. Chapter 1

September 01, 1995

I took a deep breath. This summer felt like it would never end, and all I wanted was to be back at Hogwarts. After what happened with the tournament, I felt like I couldn't be just a normal girl anymore. Voldemort has returned, and there was no doubt about it. I didn't care that all the newspapers and people spoke about Harry as if he was crazy, because honestly, what's wrong with a little crazy?

I walked through the green lawns and stepped over a nest that was nestled in a bump of the grass, "It's good to see something normal." I kneeled and waved hello to the green fairy. I continued walking to my spot beneath the tree that lay by the lake. Neville sat beneath the tree, staring out at the shiny water. "Hello there!" I called to him, "It's good to see you." He grinned and stood up, "Lana! I was waiting for you." I pulled him into a hug, "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Just a hunch." I giggled, "You must be a smart man, then." His cheeks glowed red a little, "Oh, well, umm..." I nudged his shoulder, " So how was your summer?" We sat down beside each other, "It was okay, just spent it with Gran, and I visited my parents a lot." One of our days spent by the lake last school year had resulted in Neville confiding in me about his parent's situation. My heart ached for him because I understood what it was like to lose a parent, but I could never imagine losing someone who wasn't really gone. "How was that?" Neville took a deep breath, and I squeezed his hand. He grabbed mine back, "It was hard, but it always is." We sat together in silence because I knew that was what he needed now.

In the dining hall, I sat beside Cho, Luna, and Padma. "I've missed you all so much." Cho sniffled, "This summer has been hard, and I don't think I could have gotten through it without you all, and of course, thank you, Padma, for visiting me!" She could barely finish the last sentence before bursting back into tears. "She's been like that all holiday," Padma whispered to the rest of us. We nodded and began trying to soothe Cho. Losing Cedric had hit her hard, and I wasn't sure if her eyes would ever dry up.

By the time Cho had calmed herself down, Dumbledore was standing at the edge of the platform with his hands raised, "Welcome Students!" He gave out the list of usual warnings and forbidden items that Filch had decided, but I was too distracted to pay attention. A new teacher was sitting at a long table, and she looked familiar. She looked a bit toad-like, and her clothes were entirely pink. "Who is the new teacher?" Luna whispered to me. "I'm trying to figure that out... She looks so familiar, but I can't pinpoint where exactly I know her from." I thought deeply for a moment, "I've got it! She works at the ministry, and I've heard my uncle talk not so highly of her either. Her name is..." Before I could finish what I was saying, Dumbledore's voice carried farther than my own, "Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore was interrupted by a quiet cough, and Umbridge interrupted him. I could barely listen to her squeaky, high voice, and by the time she finished, I was thankful to be dismissed. "That woman was just awful!" I heard Ginny Weasley say as she passed us. Loud protests against Umbridge were heard on our way to the Ravenclaw tower, but my thought was interrupted by a paper bird that sailed into me. I opened it secretly in the sea of people, 'Meet me in our spot, now.' I knew who it was from in an instant, and my heart lept. "Luna, I forgot something, and I'll be right back!" I quickly turned to run off. "Oh, okay!" Luna shouted back.

I ran down the stairs and through corridors to the library. When I got there, I walked slowly and quietly through the rows. I got to the window and peered around the corner of the shelf, and there he stood, the tall and pale-haired boy who owned my heart. I admired him for a moment before he turned and saw me, "Why are you hiding?" He asked. "I'm not." I said, stepping out from the shadows, "Admiring my view." Draco smirked, "You can do it much better from over here." I took a step closer to him, our chest barely touching. "Is this better?" I whispered. "No, no, no." One of his hands held against my back, and the other wrapped itself into my hair, "Here." Our lips met, and fire ignited into me. I'd forgotten what his lips felt like, and I remembered now why I found myself addicted to their touch. After a moment, Draco began to pull away, "No, don't let go." I whispered to him, and we fell back into each other.


	2. Chapter 2

September 03, 1995

School started, and I got back into the rhythm of classes at Hogwarts. I missed the feeling of my quill scratching against parchment and the sound of the teacher's voices floating through my mind and planting knowledge.  
No matter how much I'd missed learning, it was becoming increasingly hard to pay attention. I tried to stay focused, but this year was different. The thought of Draco seemed to occupy my every thought, and the playful nudges or whispers in the hallway weren't helping. This break had seemed longer than any of the others.   
Cho was still spending most of her free time in the girl's bathroom, Luna had begun to help her dad with Quibbler editing, and Padma was named Prefect, so it wasn't hard to slip away unnoticed during dinner or study hall. "Potter won't stop preaching about the Dark Lord's return. I'm glad that Umbridge bloke finally put him in his place." We laid on the window sill with my head resting on his chest, listening to the aggravated breaths he took when talking about Harry. I knew the two of them hadn't gotten along since the first year because they didn't make much of an effort to hide it, but I didn't know why they cared so much about each other. "What did Umbridge do?" I asked, looking up to stare into Draco's smirk. "Corrected him on the lies he's been spreading and sent him to detention. By the look of his hand, it must have been a lot of fun." Draco laughed, but I was more concerned. "What happened to his hand?" I sat up all the way and moved my back to face the opposite side of the window. "It's nothing, Umbridge gives them lines to write, and it leaves a mark on the writer's hand. It's not a big deal." Draco tried to reach forward for me, but I moved away. "It leaves a mark on their hands?! Does Dumbledore know about this? Is that even approved by the Department of Education?"   
I remembered a conversation my uncle had with my dad about his returning to the ministry. Many of the people placed in charge had histories of rumors that they were working with the death eaters, and they wanted my dad to take over the position in the education department. I recalled now that one of the names he'd told my father during their discussion was Umbridge. "Does it even matter?" I could see the annoyance on Draco's face, but I didn't care. "Of course it matters? Why is that even a question." I got up and grabbed my bags off the floor. "Where are you going?" Draco asked. "I'm going for a walk." I stormed out the library doors, and I knew Draco wouldn't follow me. 

"Hi," I said to Neville, who was sitting in the greenhouse. He was working over a potted plant that looked like a vine, but I wasn't sure what it was. Knowing Neville, it probably had some magical healing properties or the ability to grow infinite sources of money. "Oh!" Neville jumped up. I'd surprised him out of one of his states he gets in when he's focused. "I'm sorry!" I laughed, and Neville grinned back at me. "How has the school been for you?" He turned away from the plants to face me. "You know Hogwarts; there's always something going on here, but I hoped this year might be different since after, you know, Cedric." The room got quiet, and Neville thought for a moment. "Lana, you know that Harry's telling the truth, right?" I nodded my head, "I believe him, but I can hope, can't I?" The mood in the room was somber, and I felt bad for making it so, "We can't change what's happened, or what's going to, so let's not dwell on the bad."   
I grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Where are you taking me?" Neville asked. He was never good with surprises, but we tended to push each other out of our comfort zones. "Shhh!" I put my finger to his lips, "Follow me." I led him out the greenhouse, and we chased each other down the hills towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. We walked along the edge until we got to the spot near the lake, "It's our spot." He said, and the smile on his face was bright. "I'm not in the mood for dinner." I told him, "Can we just lay here for a moment?" Neville nodded, and we laid together in the cool grass. The sun was beginning to set, and its orange rays were shining on our skin.   
Silence engulfed both of us, and a cold breeze's breath left goosebumps on my skin. I shuddered, and Neville placed his robe on top of me. The wind wasn't the only thing placing goosebumps on my skin when I heard Neville whisper in my ear, "Here you are." l moved closer towards him, our hearts beating in unison. I wasn't sure why I felt this way, but it was something I'd never experienced with Draco. I didn't want to kiss him or touch him. All I wanted was to be close, as close as I possibly could. It was like my soul was crying for his. I inched my hand closer and closer towards his until they finally met.


End file.
